The Haunted House
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: SP nyasar ke rumah berhantu... baca aja deh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Haunted House (1)

Kedelapan anggota SP terpaku menatap rumah yang menjadi tempat training sessions mereka. Rumah itu kotor, dindingnya kusam dan retak di mana-mana, dan beberapa gentingnya copot. Pohon tinggi tumbuh rapat mengelilingi rumah itu.

"Yang benar saja! Apa kita harus menginap di sini?"

"Kelihatannya seperti rumah hantu, Occhi."

"_Me_ takut, Kirity!"

"Hm… kurasa memang benar di sini. Rumah nomor tiga belas. Ayo kita masuk."

Hari menjelang malam, udara dingin menusuk kulit. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau masuk terlebih dulu.

Setelah diam beberapa lama, Kiri berkata, "Narunaru, kau nomor satu di Jepang, kan? Ayo masuk."

"Hahaha! Kau benar! Ayo kita masuk!" Narumi tertawa gugup.

_Krieeet. _Dia membuka pintu. Bagian dalam rumah itu sama saja seperti luarnya, kotor dan mengerikan. Sarang laba-laba menggantung di mana-mana.

"…Kazuhiko, kau yakin ini benar rumah yang disarankan ayahmu? Kau tidak keliru, kan?" kata Narumi sambil melangkah pelan masuk ke rumah itu diikuti yang lainnya.

"Kurasa memang benar rumah yang ini. Ini satu-satunya rumah di daerah sekitar sini." jawab Ochiai. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka Ayah menyarankan rumah bobrok untuk tempat latihan kita."

Pelan-pelan mereka memeriksa rumah itu memakai senter. Rumah itu terdiri dari beberapa kamar: ruang tengah, dapur, ruang depan, kamar mandi, dan dua kamar tidur. Semuanya gelap dan berdebu.

"Yang melihat saklar lampu cepat nyalakan!"

"K-kelihatannya tidak ada saklar lampu di sini. Mungkin kita harus menggunakan lilin." kata Kanako takut-takut.

"Huwa…! Aku mau pulang…! Ayo kita pulang saja, Occhi."

"Iya, ayo kita pulang saja, Narusy."

"Sebentar, coba aku telepon ayahku dulu." kata Ochiai sambil keluar rumah.

Tak lama kemudian dia masuk dan berkata tegang, "Tidak ada sinyal."

"APAA?!"

"Waa…!! Aku mau pulang!!"

"Bagaimana ini?! Masa kita harus tinggal di rumah mengerikan ini selama seminggu?!"

"Semuanya, tenang dulu." Ochiai berkata serius. "Mustahil kita pulang sekarang, halte bus jaraknya 2 kilometer dari sini, dan sekarang sudah malam. Kelihatannya sekarang kita terpaksa menginap di sini. Besok baru kita mencari jalan keluar yang lain."

"Baiklah. Semuanya, ayo semangat! Cari lilin dan korek! Ingat, kita ke sini untuk latihan!" kata Narumi berapi-api.

"Di sini ada lilin." kata Komattaro, membuka sebuah lemari berdebu.

"Tunggu… kurasa aku bawa korek." Seki menyodorkan koreknya pada Komattaro.

Beberapa lilin dinyalakan, tas-tas berat diletakkan di seberang ruangan. Kanako mulai mencari-cari makanan untuk dimasak.

"Eh… bagaimana kalau kita makan roti saja?" usul Kanako penuh harap. Dia takut memasak di dapur yang letaknya agak jauh.

"Terserahlah. Apa juga boleh."

Mereka ramai-ramai makan roti dan minum air mineral di ruang tengah. Semuanya bercanda dan mengobrol keras-keras untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang mencekam di rumah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur? Memang baru pukul sepuluh malam, tapi sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang saja."

"Apa kita bisa tidur sama-sama?" kata Kanako ketakutan. Hanya dia dan Kiri yang perempuan di situ. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan tidur hanya berdua di kamar yang gelap dan mengerikan.

"Kurasa bisa. Ruang tengah ini cukup luas untuk tidur semuanya."

"Apa ada kasur dan selimut di sini?"

Setelah menggelar kasur berdebu yang ternyata hanya ada beberapa, semuanya mencoba tidur sambil berdesak-desakan. Menjelang pukul satu pagi semuanya sudah tertidur kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba Narumi terbangun. Ternyata Kiri belum tidur. Dia sedang duduk bersandar di tembok, membenamkan kepalanya di lutut. Ketika Narumi mendekatinya, tubuh Kiri gemetar sedikit.

_Aku lupa kalau dia takut kegelapan._

"Hei." Narumi ikut duduk di samping Kiri.

Kiri mendongak kaget.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Narumi berbisik.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur." Wajah Kiri ketakutan.

Narumi tersenyum kecil. Dia menyenderkan kepala Kiri di bahunya. "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku ada di sini."

Wajah Kiri memerah sedikit. Dia merasa nyaman di dekat Narumi, dan akhirnya tertidur.

Narumi mengamati Kiri saat tidur.

_Dia manis sekali…_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan lewat.

"A-apa itu?"

_Aku cuma salah lihat. Cuma salah lihat._

Akhirnya Narumi pun tertidur, dan rumah itu kembali sunyi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Haunted House (2)

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah atap yang gentingnya copot, membuat seisi ruangan itu terang. Di luar burung-burung berkicau ramai.

"Hoahm…" Narumi terbangun dan menguap lebar. Dia terdiam sebentar melihat wajah manis Kiri yang masih tidur bersandar di bahunya.

"Hei, bangun." Narumi menggoncang pelan bahu Kiri. Dia memalingkan wajah agar bisa menahan keinginan untuk melakukan _sesuatu_ yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Setelah Kiri membuka matanya, Narumi berdiri dan mengamati sekumpulan orang yang tidur berdesak-desakan di empat kasur berdebu. Kaki Kei ada di atas badan Ochiai, Komattaro menindih Seki, dan entah bagaimana Iori sudah pindah tidur di pojok ruangan membawa sebagian besar selimut.

"Hei, semuanya! Bangun!" teriak Narumi. "Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh pagi!"

Ochiai hanya bergerak sedikit, menyingkirkan kaki Kei dari badannya. Lainnya tetap tidur pulas.

"BANGUN!!!" teriak Narumi sambil menarik paksa selimut Iori.

***

"Jadi begini rencananya," kata Ochiai sambil mengunyah roti isi daging. "Ada kemungkinan kita salah tempat, tapi aku tidak bisa menghubungi ayahku karena di sini tidak ada sinyal. Jadi nanti aku akan berjalan terus sampai menemukan tempat yang ada sinyalnya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" usul Komattaro.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ochiai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar diikuti Komattaro.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Narumi setelah bayangan Ochiai dan Komattaro hilang.

"Tidur lagi, mungkin?" usul Kiri malas.

"Jangan! Ayo kita bagi-bagi tugas! Si riap-riapan dan Aoyama mengurus bahan makanan, dan lainnya sebisa mungkin membersihkan rumah ini!"

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah bersin dan batuk-batuk parah saat mencoba membersihkan debu tebal yang menumpuk.

"Aku menyerah, Narunaru!"

"Uhuk, uhuk! Jangan menyerah dulu, teruskan!"

Sementara itu di dapur Kiri dan Kanako memeriksa kompor minyak tanah tua yang sudah karatan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin kompor ini masih bisa digunakan," kata Kanako putus asa ketika melihat separo bagian dari kompor itu copot sewaktu dia menyentuhnya.

"Lagipula memangnya di sini ada minyak tanah?" komentar Kiri pelan.

***

"Kak Ochiai, apa sudah ada sinyal?"

"Belum. Aneh, padahal kita sudah berjalan kira-kira satu kilometer, dan di sini tidak ada pohon-pohon tinggi yang mengganggu."

"Ah…"

Setelah beberapa lama Ochiai berteriak senang, "Hei, ada sinyal! Teleponnya tersambung!"

"Akhirnya! Syukurlah…" Komattaro menghembuskan napas lega.

"Halo, Ayah?"

"_Oh, kau Kazuhiko. Ada apa? Kau sudah sampai?"_

"Justru itu. Apa benar tempat yang disarankan Ayah adalah rumah bobrok yang terpencil?"

"_Rumah bobrok? Apa maksudmu? Aku menyarankan vila keluarga kita untuk kalian. Dan vila itu sama sekali tidak bobrok, kau tahu."_

"Apa?! Tapi kemarin kami sudah berjalan 2 kilometer ke arah selatan dari halte bus, dan itu satu-satunya rumah bernomor tiga belas di daerah sana!"

"_Selatan? Kau salah, Kazuhiko. Kalian harusnya berjalan 2 kilometer ke arah barat."_

Ochiai menutup teleponnya dan berkata kesal pada Komattaro, "Cepat kembali. Kita salah tempat."

***

"Kenapa Kazuhiko dan si Komattaro belum kembali juga? Mereka harus ikut membersihkan rumah sialan ini!" gerutu Narumi sambil menyeret kantong sampah ke halaman depan yang penuh semak belukar. "Dan lagi sampah ini harus kubuang ke mana?"

"Hei, Narunaru, ini untukmu." Kiri menyodorkan segelas teh yang dibuat Kanako pada Narumi.

"Terima kasih. Taruh saja dulu. Aku masih harus membuang sampah ini entah di mana."

"Buang saja di situ. Toh halaman depan ini memang mirip tempat pembuangan sampah."

Narumi akhirnya menuruti saran Kiri setelah dia tersandung batu dan isi kantong sampahnya berserakan di tanah.

"Berikan padaku tehnya!" Narumi langsung meneguk habis teh itu. "Apa kau lupa memberi gula? Teh ini pahit!"

"Di atas kepalamu ada sarang laba-laba."

"Ha?"

Kiri berjinjit dan mengambil sarang laba-laba dari atas kepala Narumi. Wajah Narumi langsung merah padam.

"Oh, ya. Ter-terima kasih."

_Sialan! Kalau dia berada sedekat ini denganku, aku jadi ingin memeluknya…_

"Kiri..!! Kak Narumi….!!" teriak Komattaro sambil berlari ke arah mereka diikuti Ochiai.

"Kenapa kalian pergi selama ini?"

"Hei, Kazuhiko, bagaimana?" tanya Narumi cepat.

Ochiai menjawab sambil terengah-engah sedikit, "Kita salah tempat. Harusnya kita ada di…"

"APA?! Ayo cepat kita pergi dari rumah terkutuk ini! Sia-sia aku membersihkannya!"

"Apa, Occhi? Kita salah tempat?" Kei dan yang lainnya keluar karena mendengar teriakan Narumi.

"_Me _sudah tahu! Ayo kita tinggalkan rumah ini!"

"Di mana seharusnya tempat latihan kita?"

"Di vila keluargaku. Jaraknya 4 kilometer dari sini…"

"Apa kita harus jalan kaki?"

"Yah… mungkin."

DUAR!

"Apa i…?"

Setelah terdengar suara ledakan, rumah di belakang mereka menghilang, lenyap tanpa bekas.


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunted House

Chapter Three

"Jadi setelah dipikir-pikir… itu bukan sesi latihan yang kita harapkan, ya?"

Ochiai, Narumi, dan Kiri duduk santai di dalam restoran hamburger yang hangat. Ochiai mengunyah fish burger rendah lemak, Narumi melahap double cheese burger dengan saus tomat special, dan Kiri menyedot air soda perlahan-lahan sambil menunggu Kei yang sudah terlambat setengah jam.

"Kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku tentang bencana itu, Kazuhiko?" Narumi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan dramatis ke arah Ochiai, matanya mendelik. "Selama seminggu ini aku sudah berhasil melupakannya!"

"Narunaru, saus tomatmu mengalir ke dagu."

"Tapi…" sela Ochiai muak, melihat Kiri mengelap saus tomat yang menetes ke baju Narumi dengan tisu, "yang penting kita sudah berhasil melaluinya, kan? Rumah itu menghilang, tapi kita tetap utuh."

"Untunglah," desis Narumi sinis, "untunglah! Semua barang-barang kita, semua peralatan SP kita, semua ikut menghilang bersama rumah sialan itu, tapi yang penting kepala kita tetap menempel di badan kan?"

"Yah, begitulah kira-kira."

"Naruuuuu! Occhiiiii! Ki-chaaaan!" Kei berlari ke arah mereka, nyaris menabrak seorang ibu dengan anaknya di pintu masuk, sementara kandang hamster berayun-ayun liar di tangannya.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam, Kei!" kata Narumi sebal.

"Tiga puluh tiga menit dan dua belas detik," tukas Ochiai cepat sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Maaf, maaf!" kata Kei ceria. "Aku pesan… chocolate parfait dan kentang goreng ukuran big!"

"Kau tidak mau mencoba burger lemak berdarah?" Narumi menyodorkan cheese burgernya, saus tomat menetes-netes ke meja.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Narunaru! Tadi ayahmu…"

"Kau sudah kenyang dan tetap memesan makanan sebanyak itu?" sela Ochiai.

"Ayahku kenapa?"

"Tadi aku bertemu ayahmu di jalan, dan dia mentraktirku makan sushi! Sushi special! Itu yang membuatku terlambat."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Kiri menatap Kei dengan tajam.

"Tidak tahu," kata Kei riang sambil memakan chocolate parfait pesanannya. "Ayah Narunaru cuma bertanya padaku apa aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di rumah tempat latihan ki… Ah! Aku lupa! Aku harusnya tidak boleh bercerita tentang hal ini pada kalian!"

"Jadi akhirnya dia percaya juga kalau kita menemukan rumah itu?" kata Narumi sinis. "Sudah berhari-hari dia menganggapku gila… mengoceh tentang rumah yang bisa menghilang…"

"Bodoh sekali," bisik Kiri. "Orang tua seperti mereka hanya bisa mengelak. Mereka mengira kita kerampokan, karena kita muncul di rumah lima hari lebih awal tanpa membawa barang-barang kita… Dan yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menyalahkan kenapa gunting legendaris itu hilang."

"Gunting itu juga hilang?" Narumi terkejut. Kiri tidak menjawab.

"Tadi katamu ayah Narumi tidak ingin kau menceritakan pembicaraan kalian pada kami?"

"Hmm, ya…"

"Aneh. Semua kejadian ini terlalu aneh."

"Semua orang juga berpendapat sama, Osuchin." Kiri menguap.

"Yang paling membuatku heran adalah…" Ochiai menaikkan kacamatanya, "…kenapa rumah itu bisa menghilang."

"Dibawa UFO, mungkin?" usul Narumi. "Waktu kita memeriksa tanah bekas rumah itu ada bekas terbakar di sana, ingat?"

"Atau hantu," kata Kei, sekarang memakan kentang gorengnya, "Narunaru melihat sekelebat bayangan di rumah itu malam-malam kan?"

"Yang kupikirkan adalah sesuatu yang ilmiah." Ochiai membuka laptopnya, mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat, dan mengernyit. "Barangkali itu karena gas alam? Fatamorgana? Atau bom? Sebelum rumah itu menghilang kita mendengar suara ledakan. Tapi kenapa tidak ada bekasnya?"

"Hebat. Sekarang kita menemukan keajaiban dunia yang kedelapan."

"Dan entah kenapa…" Ochiai menekan tombol enter dengan bergaya, lalu menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "Aku merasa kalau ayah Narumi tahu sesuatu."

***

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Masuk."

"Tuan presdir…" Seorang pegawai berseragam rapi dan berdasi masuk ke ruangan itu. "Ada seorang lelaki yang ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin Salon de Narumi."

"Baiklah. Biarkan dia masuk."

Sesosok bayangan hitam bergerak cepat memasuki ruangan. Wajahnya tertutup kerudung hitam. Bahkan, sebenarnya seluruh pakaiannya berwarna hitam. Sejenak orang itu diam saja, dan baru akan menyibak kerudungnya ketika Narumi Yujiro melarangnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu memerlihatkan wajahmu yang memuakkan itu, terima kasih."

Sosok itu terdiam sesaat, tapi akhirnya dia menurunkan tangannya yang pucat. Lalu dia berbicara dengan suara parau, "Bila Tuanku menghendakinya, hamba akan mematuhinya."

"Bagus… bagus…" Yujiro menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau memang budak yang setia, dan aku puas dengan hasil kerja terakhirmu."

"Terima kasih, Tuanku."

"Alasan aku memintamu datang ke sini adalah…" Yujiro membuka laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah kotak, dan memandangnya dengan menyeringai. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa ada orang lain yang melihatmu saat kau bertugas? Aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada orang paling tolol di antara mereka, tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu tolol juga. Dia mengelak menjawab dan terus menjejalkan sushi ke mulutnya."

"Ada, Tuanku. Hanya seorang."

"Malang sekali orang itu." Yujiro sekarang membuka tutup kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah gunting berinisial K. Gunting legendaris milik Kiri. "Dia akan segera mati. Kau masih ingat wajahnya?"

"Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak, Tuanku."

"Shougo?" suara Yujiro sedikit tercekat. "Tapi… biarlah. Anak itu tak cukup berharga. Habisi saja dia. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu tentang kau."

"Baik, Tuanku."

"Setelah urusan ini selesai, bisakah kau menyingkir jauh-jauh dariku?" bisik Yujiro, masih mengamati gunting legendaris itu, "tak perlu kukatakan betapa senangnya aku mendapat gunting legendaris ini… Ilmumu memang hebat, bahkan bisa melenyapkan sebuah rumah dan membuat si Ochiai itu lupa arah… Tapi kurasa aku tak perlu dekat-dekat dengan orang yang bisa mengendalikan iblis."

"Baik, Tuanku. Dan jangan lupa imbalan atas kerja keras hamba." Orang itu menyeringai sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "Tuanku pasti ingat isi perjanjian kita. Bila hamba berhasil, Tuanku akan menjadi salah satu penghuni neraka kelak, dan jiwa iblis Tuanku akan menjadi milik hamba."

"Tidak masalah, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapat gunting legendaris ini. Barangkali aku memang sudah gila… Yah, kita berdua sama-sama gila, mengkhianati anak sendiri… Tapi aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa kau tidak mengambil gunting itu saja langsung dari rumahmu?"

"Kiri sudah curiga, Tuanku. Jika gunting itu hilang di rumah, dia akan langsung mencurigai hamba." Orang itu sekarang menyibak kerudungnya, dan tampaklah seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"Yah, tapi… barangkali kau lebih gila dariku, Seiji. Aku bahkan tak menyangka kau akan rela menyerahkan gunting legendaris ini pada sainganmu."

"Tidak masalah, Tuanku." Seiji menyeringai mengerikan. "Apa gunanya sebuah gunting bila hamba bisa mendapat tambahan jiwa iblis?"

Sesaat Yujiro tampak ketakutan, tapi dia menutupinya denga tawa keras. Seiji mengikutinya. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, barangkali, dua orang musuh bebuyutan ini bekerja sama. Bekerja sama, bersatu padu, dan rela membunuh hanya untuk sebuah gunting.

The End

* * *

Hehehe...

Aneh ya?

Barangkali chapter terakhir ini malah nggak sesuai sama judulnya... harap maklumlah, cara nulisku tuh spontan...

Oke, makasih banget buat semua yang udah review ceritaku... Komentar kalian bikin aku semangat!


End file.
